doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Inuyasha
México |origen = Japón |año_emision1 = Original: 2000 - 2004 |año_emision2 = Latinoamérica: 2002 - 2006, 2017 |episodios = 167 |sucesor = Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final }}thumb|185px|Logo de [[Inuyasha en Japón.]] thumb|185px|Logo de [[Inuyasha en español.]] Inuyasha (estilizado como INUYASHA), es un anime basado en el manga homónimo de Rumiko Takahashi, producido por Shōgakukan, Yomiuri TV y Sunrise Inc., y transmitido originalmente entre el año 2000 y 2004. Su estreno en Hispanoamérica se efectuó el 2 de diciembre del 2002 en la cadena Cartoon Network. La serie contiene 167 episodios, de los cuales originalmente fueron doblados 104 en el estudio Audiomaster 3000 y luego pasando al estudio Candiani desde el episodio 105. Trece años más tarde, los episodios restantes -incluyendo los especiales de doble duración- fueron doblados en el estudio Optimedia Bond México, contando con la mayor parte del elenco del doblaje original. Adicionamente, las cuatro películas de la franquicia fueron dobladas en Venezuela. Cabe destacar que todos los temas de apertura y cierre y los avances del próximo episodio fueron doblados a nuestro idioma. A partir del 4 de julio, hasta el 22 de agosto del 2016 y también en Optimedia Bond México, se dobló la continuación del anime llamado Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen (traducido como "Inuyasha: El acto final"), que adapta el resto del manga constando de 26 episodios. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales Audiomaster / Candiani *Alejandro Mayén *Alejandro Orozco *Alfonso Mellado *Alondra Hidalgo *Berenice Vega *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *César Árias *Gabriel Ortiz *Gonzalo Curiel *Jorge Roig *Jorge Ornelas *Jorge Santos *Lupita Leal *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Mildred Barrera *Moisés Iván Mora *Paco Mauri *Rocío Prado *Vicky Burgoa *Víctor Delgado Optimedia Bond México *Arturo Vélez *Carlos del Carmen *Diana Huicochea - Niño espiritista #2 *Diana Nolan - Niño espiritista #1 *Edith Díaz *Eduardo Sánchez *Eleazar Muñoz *Iarel Verduzco *Gerardo Ortega *Isabel Romo *Ismael Verástegui *Jennifer Medel - Niño espiritista #3 *Omar Sánchez *Román Abreo Ayub *Salvador Reyes - Espíritu *Yukari Yussuee Música 'Temas de apertura' 180px|thumb|right|Los 6 openings de Inuyasha * Opening 1: "Change the World" (episodios 1 - 35) : Intérprete original: V6 : Interpretado por: Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva (coros) * Opening 2: "I am" (episodios 36 - 64) : Intérprete original: Hitomi Furuya : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * Opening 3: "Owari nai Yume" (episodios 65 - 95) : Intérprete original: Nanase Aikawa : Interpretado por: Maggie Vera y Nicolás Silva (coros) * Opening 4: "Grip!" (episodios 96 - 127) : Intérprete original: Every Little Thing : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * Opening 5: "One Day, One Dream" (episodios 128 - 153) : Intérprete original: Tackey & Tsubasa : Interpretado por: Israel Magaña * Opening 6: "Angelus" (episodios 154 - 160) : Intérprete original: Hitomi Shimatani : Interpretado por: ¿? 'Temas de cierre' thumb|right|180px|Los 8 endings de Inuyasha * Ending 1: "My will" (episodios 1 - 20) : Intérprete original: Dream : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * Ending 2: "Fukai Mori" (episodios 21 - 42) : Intérprete original: Do As Infinity : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * Ending 3: "Dearest" (episodios 43 - 60) : Intérprete original: Ayumi Hamasaki : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * Ending 4: "Every Heart" (episodios 61 - 85) : Intérprete original: BoA : Interpretado por: Alma Delia Pérez * Ending 5: "Shinjitsu no Uta" (episodios 86 - 108) : Intérprete original: Do As Infinity : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * Ending 6: "Itazura na Kiss" (episodios 109 - 127) : Intérprete original: Day after tomorrow : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * Ending 7: "Come" (episodios 128 - 148) : Intérprete original: Namie Amuro : Interpretado por: Romina Marroquín Payró * Ending 8: "Brand-New World" (episodios 149 - 160) : Intérprete original: V6 : Interpretado por: Israel Magaña : Coros: ¿? 'Temas episódicos' * La Perla de Shikon (Oda a la Alegría) - Episodio 128 : Solo de Ahome: :: Intérprete original: Satsuki Yukino :: Interpretado por: ¿? : Coros: :: Intérprete original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Romina Marroquín Payró e Israel Magaña Curiosidades *El nombre original de la protagonista es Kagome Higurashi, sin embargo, en el doblaje mexicano de la serie se decidió cambiar el nombre por "Ahome" (Aóme). La decisión del cambio de nombre fue por parte de la empresa Televix Entertainment, la cual poseía la licencia en ese entonces para México y Sudamérica, así como Brasil y Portugal (en el caso del doblaje al portugués). Este cambio fue seguramente para evitar el doble sentido, burlas y malas interpretaciones que podrían ocurrir con el nombre original. Televix, en sustitución del nombre Kagome, le dio la libertad al director de doblaje de elegir entre 3 variaciones de ese nombre, que son "Kaóme", "Aóme" y "Agóme". No se sabe la razón final por la que se haya optado por la variación de "Aóme" en el doblaje al español, sin embargo, coincidentemente el nombre "Ahome" sí existe como tal en la lengua española, siendo el nombre de un municipio del estado de Sinaloa en México, mientras que en japonés, Aome significaría "Ojos azules" (青目). *La técnica que usa Aome para calmar o desquitarse con Inuyasha en el idioma original se pronuncia Osuwari (お座り), se traduce literalmente como "asiento", pero se adaptó para que la protagonista le dijera "siéntate", sin embargo, ésta sólo se dijo en tres ocasiones en los episodios 2 y 3 y es a partir del mismo tercer episodio que ella empieza a decir "abajo" en toda la serie. *Para el doblaje fueron llamados varios actores que habían participado años atrás en el doblaje de Ranma ½ (también de Rumiko Takahashi), así como sucedió con la versión original japonesa. Participaron los directores de las dos series: Rocío Prado (de Ranma ½) y Gabriel Gama (de Inuyasha) junto a ellos, entre muchos otros, participaron los actores José Antonio Macías, Benjamín Rivera, Eduardo Garza, Diana Pérez, Magda Giner, Herman López, Alejandro Illescas, Jorge Ornelas, Carlos del Campo, Martín Soto, Mónica Villaseñor, Irwin Daayán, Carlos Íñigo, Alejandro Mayén y Enzo Fortuny (quien dobló a Inuyasha). Además participaron los protagonistas de Ranma ½ Rossy Aguirre y Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, doblando a personajes secundarios o episódicos. Cabe destacar la participación de Rebeca Manríquez, quien vuelvió a interpretar a un personaje maternal; en Ranma ½ dobló a la madre de Ranma, mientras que en Inuyasha dobló la madre de la Ahome). Como dato curioso, el actor Daniel Abundis dobló en Inuyasha a la pulga Myoga, personaje que tiene mucho parecido físico con el maestro Happosai de Ranma ½ (también doblado por Abundis). *Uno de los requisitos establecidos para los actores de doblaje fue que, para tener un papel protagónico en Inuyasha, no debían tener papeles protagónicos previos en Ranma ½. *Durante la corta transmisión de Inuyasha en los canales Azteca 7 (México) y Etc...TV (Chile), se transmitieron los avances del siguiente episodio doblados al español, mientras que en su transmisión por Cartoon Network Latinoamérica esos avances nunca fueron transmitidos. *En 2012, InuYasha volvió a figurar en el catálogo de series licenciadas por Televix, incluyendo las cuatro películas de la serie para que fueran adquiridas y posteriormente dobladas en Venezuela http://www.televix.com/category/animated-features/. *En el episodio 6, uno de los diálogos de Myoga fue doblado por Carlos Íñigo utilizando el tono de voz de Jaken. *En el episodio 11, cuando Inuyasha va a derrotar a Hiten, se refiere erróneamente a la espada Colmillo de Acero como "Colmillo de Metal". *Existen 2 versiones de los episodios 21 y 22 conocidas como el Episodio Especial que junta estos capítulos en uno y el Episode Cut que los dividió en dos capítulos individuales, mientras que el especial se manejo completo la versión Cut edito varias escenas y musica sobretodo del capitulo 21, curiosamente en Japón se transmitieron estas dos versiones y cuando la serie se vendió al extranjero se transmitieron de forma que el especial se dividió en los capítulos, mientras la Versión Viz Media paso el capitulo 21 editado, Televix si lo paso completo con las escenas dobladas al español. *En el episodio 37 hubo un pequeño error en un diálogo en específico cuando Inuyasha le pregunta a Aome ¿Por qué los dejaste escapar? ella le responde con otra pregunta diciendo ¿Dime por que razón estaban heridos? Cuando probablemente el diálogo correcto es ¿Porque los dejaste escapar? Es porque estaban heridos. *En el mismo episodio hubo otro error en un diálogo cuando Aome dice "Koga, ese monstruo esta más arriba" e Inuyasha responde "¿Dijo joven Koga?" siendo que ella no pronunció la palabra joven. **Así mismo en el episodio 3 hay otro error en un dialogo cuando Inuyasha le pide a Aome que se quite el vestido que le dió Kaede y se pusiera su uniforme escolar, ella le pregunta ¿Por qué me parezco a Kikyo? Cuando probablemente el diálogo correcto es ¿Porque me parezco a Kikyo? Eso tal vez se debió a un error de Ana Lobo al momento de leer la pregunta en el guión. *Hubo un error en el episodio 23 en un dialogo que dijo Inuyasha, el dijo "Tal vez tu sientas un gran rencor hacia a ti" refiriéndose a Kikyo cuando en realidad el parlamento se refería hacia él mismo en especifico en la última parte del dialogo debió decir ...hacia a mí. *Por equivocación en el episodio 57 Aome menciona a la Noche de Luna Nueva como Noche de Luna Llena, esto ocurre también en el episodio 66 en un diálogo que dice Sango. *En el episodio 93, uno de los dialógos de Miroku no es doblado, así como uno de Sango, aunque no hay ninguna razón aparente. *En el episodio 118 en la escena donde Inuyasha entra al campo de protección después de que Hakkaku dice "Pero es muy peligroso", se pude observar que Ginta dice algo pero no se escucha su diálogo. *En la mayoría de los episodios doblados en Audiomaster 3000 (1-104) el actor y director de la serie Gabriel Gama decía el nombre de la serie y después el nombre del episodio, un ejemplo sería: "Inuyasha, El secreto de Naraku". A partir de su traspaso a Estudios Candiani (105-160) sólo decía el nombre del episodio sin mencionar el nombre de la serie, un ejemplo sería: "La intuición de Ahome", probablemente haya sido porque algunos episodios serian redundantes, como "Inuyasha, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru un blanco fácil". *Ana Lobo fue suplida por Leyla Rangel durante varios episodios. Esto se debió a diversas circunstancias, entre ellas a que Ana estuvo enferma de varicela y al período en que estuvo embarazada y no podía viajar para ir a doblar a su personaje. *Extrañamente, durante el minuto 13:48 del episodio 93, la línea de Miroku fue cortada en la transmisión de Cartoon Network Latinoamérica. En cambio, esta línea si se pudo escuchar por Cartoon Network EE.UU durante el bloque de Adult Swim a través del SAP. *En la serie pueden oírse algunos modismos mexicanos, principalmente de parte de Myoga, Shoga, Shippo y Miroku, teniendo este último frases de Chespirito, como "Estás en lo cierto..." o "¿No será mucha molestia?", mientras que Myoga y Shoga tienen acento y dichos mexicanos, así como Shippo habla de manera coloquial algunas veces. *El adelanto del episodio 161 fue doblado, pese a que el doblaje de la serie quedó inconcluso desde el episodio 160. Inclusive, los personajes que aparecen en ese episodio tenían voces asignadas en español. En cambio, en los avances de los capítulos especiales 133 y 134 se conservaron las pistas de audio en japonés, y en los episodios 147 y 148 se conservó la pista instrumental, lo mas curioso de estos dos avances es que si se doblo la sección del pozo de Inuyasha dicha por la actriz Laura Torres quien interpreta a Shippo aunque no se doblaron en sí los avances como se puede observar en los videos mostrados abajo. *Durante su transmisión original en Cartoon Network Latinoamérica se pudieron ver los primeros 5 openings y 7 endings originales con sus respectivas adaptaciones al español, sin embargo por razones desconocidas el opening 6 y el ending 8 de la serie tenían las imágenes del opening 5 y el ending 5 respectivamente, pero conservando los temas originales que son "Angelus" y "Brand-New World" adaptados al español. *El ending 2 de la serie tiene dos versiones, la versión de Televix y Viz Media muestra escenas en donde aparecen varios personajes de la serie en diferentes etapas de la misma, mientra que la versión original hecha en Japón son las escenas que pasaron en ese mismo episodio es decir como un resumen del capitulo que paso antes de la canción de cierre. *El director del doblaje, Gabriel Gama, solía tomarse libertades u otorgárselas a los actores para modificar los guiones originales, llegando a añadir referencias a frases y canciones populares en español, diálogos con doble sentido, localismos mexicanos y hasta rupturas de la cuarta pared. *La actriz Leyla Rangel entró a la serie interpretando el papel de Ahome en algunos episodios por invitación del actor Enzo Fortuny. *En algunos sitios de videos, en el último eyecatch de la serie, se puede escuchar al actor Gabriel Gama diciendo el nombre de la serie. *Es una de las pocas series de anime donde se adaptaron la mayoría de las canciones, incluyendo el inserto de La Canción del Monte de las Ánimas. *Una curiosidad en los avances del siguiente episodio es que, mientras en la versión en japonés decían el nombre del siguiente episodio, en la versión doblada al español no lo mencionaban, solo decían "No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de InuYasha". *Por razones desconocidas algunos avances de los siguientes episodios no se doblaron al español, entre ellos los avances de los capítulos 73. 89, 107 y 141. *A su vez no se doblo el principio de la sección ¿Quién está en el pozo de Inuyasha? *Luego de su primera aparición, el personaje Rasetsu es mencionado como Kansuke (pronunciado entonces "Kanske"), que formaba parte de su nombre, sin embargo, inicialmente no se mencionó. *Además de haber doblado los avances de los siguientes episodios también se doblaron unas pequeñas secciones de la serie llamadas "Tarjetas coleccionables de Inuyasha" que eran dichas por los actores Enzo Fortuny, Ana Lobo y Leyla Rangel, además de otra sección llamada Quien está dentro del pozo de Inuyasha que era dicha por la actriz Laura Torres quien interpretaba a Shippo. *Laura Torres hizo todas las escenas de ¿Quien esta en el pozo de Inuyasha? exceptuando 2, estas fueron hechas por Ana Lobo en los avances de los capítulos 99 y 100 y ademas no se doblo la sección del avance del episodio 107. *Con la excepción del primer opening, ninguna de las canciones de apertura/cierre tuvo una traducción oficial del nombre. *El término yōkai (溶解) tuvo diversas traducciones, notándose en un principio una ligera "suavización", usándose palabras como "bestia", "espíritu" o "deidad", luego se comienza a traducir más como "monstruo" o "demonio". *Del mismo modo, inicialmente se decía "los fragmentos de la perla", luego se optó por utilizar mayormente "fragmentos de Shikon". *En un momento determinado de la serie, el nombre de Kagura cambia su pronunciación, pasando de "Kagúra" a "Kágura". *Se desconoce si se doblaron los previews que aparecen en los capítulos especiales y en los últimos episodios que se hicieron en 2016 en este caso son los diálogos que Inuyasha y Aome dicen al principio de estos y que son: "La luz y la oscuridad se enfrentan en la época antigua..." en el especial 133-134 así como "Todo comenzó en un Árbol sagrado.." también en el otro especial 147-148 y '' '' en los episodios finales 161-167 ademas de los avances de los siguientes capítulos ya que en sitios de internet se puede notar que están en japones y también se dejaron los openings y endings en ese idioma sin retomar las versiones en español.que se escucharon originalmente. *Inuyasha y Magical Doremi Sharp fueron de los últimos proyectos de anime que realizo el recordado actor Enrique Mederos dejando un gran legado no solo en series de animación japonesa sino también en el doblaje en general. *En el especial que conformaban los capítulos 147-148 al final en su versión original en japones se puso la canción del primer opening CHANGE THE WORLD que en su adaptación al español se titulo El Mundo he de Cambiar que fue interpretada por el recordado cantante Nicolás Silva, cuando se doblo este especial la canción no fue puesta sino que se puso una versión instrumental de la música de la serie. *Ademas no se tradujeron los letreros que se pusieron en ese especial, normalmente una voz en off los traduce como por ejemplo 500 años después o 15 años después, incluso se pusieron letreros en japones a final y tampoco se tradujeron. *Cuando el proyecto se realizo en los estudios Audiomaster 3000 el doblaje todavía se realizaba en grupo frente al atril con el director a su lado guiándolos, cuando cerro el estudio y se mudo a Candiani el doblaje ya no se hacia en grupo sino como se hace en la actualidad el actor solo en su atril y el director fuera de la cabina dirigiendo. *Hasta la fecha no se sabe la razón del porque los episodios especiales, ni los últimos capítulos se doblaron al español en su etapa original y tuvieron que pasar mas de 10 años para su doblaje, incluso las 4 películas no se llegaron a doblar siendo que la serie es una de las mas queridas por el público como lo que paso con series tan queridas y recordadas como DRAGON BALL y SAILOR MOON en todas sus sagas y que si llegaron a doblarse todas sus películas al español Galería multimedia file:Inuyasha Avances Cap 7 Bonus - Español Latino - ETC..|Avance del proximo capitulo + bonus file:ETC TV - Inuyasha Adelanto Capítulo Especial 133-134 Extra del Pozo-0|Adelanto del especial no doblado "La mujer que amó a Sesshomaru" file:ETC TV Inuyasha - Adelanto Capítulo Especial 147-148 Extra del pozo|Adelanto de los episodios especiales 147-148 que no fueron doblados file:ETC TV Inuyasha - Adelanto Capítulo 161 Extra del Pozo|Adelanto del episodio 161 doblado al español. Galería multimedia - Grabación 2016 12992322_215979692106106_1815553882_n.jpg|De izquierda a derecha: Alan René Bressant, Gabriel Gama, Ana Lobo y Enzo Fortuny. 12980396_215979928772749_961697289_n.jpg|Gabriel Gama, Ángela Villanueva y Alan René Bressant. 13020084_219324828438259_719645674_n.jpg|Emilio Jacob, Yotzmit Ramírez y Alan René Bressant. 13014873_219324495104959_264075593_n.jpg|Yotzmit Ramírez y su personaje, la Princesa Sara. INUYASHA Saludos del elenco original, capítulos 161 al 167, grabación 2016 INUYASHA saludos 2 elenco original, caps. 133-134, 147-148, 161-167 marzo 2016 OPTIMEDIA BOND MÉXICO-0 INUYASHA saludos 3 Nuevo elenco, caps 133 134, 147 148, 161 167 marzo 2016 OPTIMEDIA BOND MÉXICO INUYASHA SALUDOS NARAKU marzo 2016 OPTIMEDIA BOND MÉXICO Transmisión Transmisión On Demand Veáse también Enlaces externos ::Notas sobre el doblaje de los episodios 161-167 y los especiales. *Salas Renjifo, Harold (13 de abril de 2016). «El Muro de Harold: El doblaje final de InuYasha». ANMTVLA. Consultado el 10 de mayo de 2016. (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage) *«Los detalles del doblaje de Inuyasha en voz de sus protagonistas»: Entrevista en el programa Akihabara de Anime Nexus a Gabriel Gama Alfredo Gabriel Basurto y Alan René Bressant sobre el doblaje de los 7 episodios de la serie original que habían quedado sin doblar. 17 de abril de 2016. Consultado el 10 de mayo de 2016. (Podcast almacenado en The Internet Archive) *Aqui Les Tengo Toda La Informacion Del Estreno De Inuyasha En Republica Dominicana Por Telesistema 11 http://www.anmtvla.com/2017/01/republica-dominicana-inuyasha-se.html *Otro Canal Latinoamericano Quiere A Inuyasha http://www.anmtvla.com/2017/01/paraguay-inuyasha-estrenara-por-el.html Categoría:Anime Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series y Películas de Televix Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Anime de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por ETC Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal Claro Categoría:Series transmitidas por Chilevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por América Categoría:Series transmitidas por TVX Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telesistema RD Categoría:Animes de Sunrise Categoría:Series transmitidas por LaTele (Paraguay) Categoría:Series transmitidas por RPC (Paraguay) Categoría:Series transmitidas por Trece Categoría:Series distribuidas por The Japan Foundation Categoría:Series transmitidas por Trecevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 12 Categoría:Isekai Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Amazon video